


Every Other Weekend

by hpboo9



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kid Fic, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpboo9/pseuds/hpboo9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song, Every Other Weekend, by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney. Skye and Jemma have two kids, the oldest is like 14 and the youngest is like 5. They've been divorced for a little while. Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters from the show. I got the lyrics from http://www.metrolyrics.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Other Weekend

Every other Friday  
It's toys and clothes and backpacks  
Is everybody in? Okay, let's go see Dad

  
          I pack my kids into the back seat like I do every other weekend to go to their mother’s house. I put little Amelia into her car seat and Bobby buckles himself in with little fuss. He knows his sister feels better with him next to her. Their bags go in the back, filled with enough clothes and toys to last the weekend. I always feel so sad doing this, giving my children up for the weekend, even if it's with their other mother.

  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses, they are always sad  
We trade a couple words  
And looks and kids again  
Every other weekend

  
         We meet at the same place, at the same time, every weekend. We always park side by side to make it easier to get everything situated. I watch as Bobby hugs his mom and I unbuckle Amelia so she can run to her mother for hugs and kisses. We say hello to each other as she puts Amelia in her car seat in her car and Bobby grabs his smaller bag from my car to put in her car.  
          She still looks so beautiful after all these years. I miss her so much. I miss the way she brewed her tea and how she looked after a bender in the lab. I miss the excitement we shared over the kids and all the things they were doing. I miss how we would drop off the kids together every morning, to daycare and school, before going to work. I miss going to bed every night and knowing she was right there. I miss her.

  
Every other Saturday, first thing in the morning  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why, but I don't know  
Why we ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake

  
          They drive off and I go home. The house is so quiet. I’m glad I only have to be alone for two days. This never should have happened. We shouldn’t have ever gotten divorced but I guess time messes with everything. Her late nights were a problem after a while. Everything got to be too much, I guess. We were arguing so much that it seemed like it was the only solution.

  
There's so much not to do  
And all day not to do with him  
Every other weekend

  
         Saturdays are always the hardest. It’s a full day all by myself and there’s only so many errands and chores you can do before there’s nothing to distract you from the empty rooms and the TV isn’t loud enough to stop the sound of little laughs from your baby girl that aren’t really there at all. I read my books, watch TV and shield myself from the calls of my family and friends, trying to cheer me up while I wait for bedtime.

  
Every other Sunday I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch, we don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
As she drives away with every piece of heart I got

  
           Sundays are bittersweet. I get my children again and I get to see her, if only for a little while, but I know how much it hurts to not be with them, to not get to see them every day. The children hug their mom goodbye after hugging me hello. We speak little, maybe hello and goodbye, unless something happened with the children over the weekend. We used to be best friends.

  
So I don't tell him I miss him  
(I don't tell her I need her)  
She's over me, that's where we are  
We're as close as we might ever be again  
Every other weekend

  
            I wish I could tell her how much I still love her and how much I miss her. But I know I can’t. It’s been too long and it’s never the right time. Besides she’s probably over me now anyways. It would just confuse the kids and who knows how it would even work out in the end. This is as close as we will ever be again. A family, for a few minutes every other weekend is the best we will ever have.


End file.
